Identity Crisis
by al pal 18
Summary: Scarecrow finds out who Batman and Robin are and he goes after Robin. In his civilian form. Batman and Robin need to stop Scarecrow before he tells everyone who they are. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a VERY short prolouge to this story but I wanted to do it just to explain how Scarecrow knows the Dynamic Duo's identities so read away.**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I tried to pretend I was knocked out when I heard Scarecrow's footsteps. He kicked me in the stomach though and I couldn't help but grunt. I opened my eyes as if I was just waking up, pretending I hadn't just heard his whole plan to destroy Gotham. My hands were bound together and I was tied to a chair in a big office. There weren't any windows so I didn't have a clue where I was,

"Great, the brat heard," He growled to one of his henchmen, "Get me a syringe. I've been needing a test subject anyway." My eyes widened as a large henchman came closer with a big needle. I had been hit with the Scarecrow's fear toxin before. It was horrible. But Batman was always there with me and gave me the antidote quickly. This is different. I have no clue where Batman is. I was knocked out while he chased after Scarecrow so Scarecrow must have somehow lost him. I started to struggle and tried to break free from the chair but the rope was too strong for me to break without something sharp. I flinched when Scarecrow shoved the syringe into my arm and almost screamed when he injected the toxin. Here it goes.

I watched my parents fall again and again. Over and over. I could hear myself screaming. I was still vaguely aware that this wasn't real and I was probably screaming in real life but I couldn't take it. I could fear tears rolling down my cheeks when the scene changed

I was in the Batcave with Bruce and he was bleeding everywhere. I could tell he had been shot in the chest and it looked fatal. The monitor next to him that showed his heartbeart was slowing down and it was almost a flat line.

"BRUCE! DON'T DIE BRUCE!"

* * *

**Scarecrow's POV**

I smiled evilly as the boy started to scream and cry. He really deserved it. I did pick up on something odd though. The boy kept screaming "BRUCE! DON"T DIE!" multiple times. It made me wonder about their identities. Who did I know named Bruce? Bruce Wayne maybe? That would make sense! Wayne looks like he could be strong enough to be Batman and he has a teenage son with black hair. They could be Robin and Batman! Bruce would have the money to pay for gadgets as well. I once again smiled evilly, a plan forming in my mind.

My thoughts were interrupted by an explosion followed by Batman entering the room. He glanced at Robin who was in hysterics. He turned back to me and growled. I turned and ran but he caught up to me before I had even reached the door and tackled me, cuffing my hands behind my back. He then took out my henchmen before they could save me and then he rushed over to robin. This was little bit sad on my part; I normally got to at least throw a few fists at Batman but that was just unfair. I watched him pull out a needle of his own and injected it into Robin's other arm. This stopped the screaming and he untied Robin. Great, there was a full dose of my toxin. Wasted in a finger snap. The kid was unconscious though. He left Robin's side to go handcuff my henchmen. While he was distracted I stood up to try to run but he noticed and he slammed me against the wall, knocking me out.

A little while later I woke up and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that not much had changed. Everyone was still here and Robin was just waking up I think. Luckily, Batman didn't realize I was awake so when Robin woke up I was watching them closely.

"Bruce," he mumbled. He flung himself into Batman's arms and Batman patted his back.

"It's okay Dick. I'm right here" There it is! Bruce Wayne's son is named Richard and Dick is a nickname for people named Richard. Now I knew for sure who the Dynamic Duo was. And though it seemed I was going back to Arkham Asylum, next time I broke out I knew exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

**There's the prolouge. This story will most likely be alternating between Batman and Robin's POVs but I used a little bit of Scarecrow POV because I wanted to explain him peicing the identities together and also that Robin doesn't know that he knows who they are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Also, if anyone reading this plays Minecraft, me and some friends are building a circus and I'm going to probably base it off of The Flying Graysons. We could use some help so if you're interested send me a private message.**

* * *

**2 months after the Incident with Scarecrow**

**Robin's POV**

"Dick! Come on! You'll be late!" Bruce called from the garage.

"Coming Bruce!" I grabbed the rest of my bagel and jammed it into my mouth, ignoring Alfred's scolding on table manners. I took off towards the garage door and climbed into Bruce's Ferrari next to him. He backed out of the garage and we sped down the road towards my school, Gotham Academy.

_"Breaking News: Scarecrow has just broken out of Arkham Asylum. We advise citizens to be very careful when outdoors and banks should raise their security until this criminal is back behind bars." _The radio announced. Bruce slammed his fist down on the radio's power button as I face palmed.

"Those stupid police! Sometimes I think that they are just trying to give us more work!" I exclaimed. Bruce just shook his head. We pulled up out front of the school and Bruce put the car in park in the drop-off zone. I paused for a moment before I got out.

"Hey, promise you'll wait for me to get home before you go after that nutshell?" I didn't want to miss out on all the fun. Besides, maybe I'll get out of doing my homework. Bruce started to object but I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he gave in.

"Fine I'll wait. I have to work anyway. See you at home." He said.

"See you later Bruce!" I waved as I leapt out of the car and walked towards the doors to school. I only had 5 minutes until school started so I had to hurry unless I wanted to be late. I sighed as the bell rang, late again. Little did I know, that that could be the last time I saw Bruce for a long time.

I smiled as the bell rang. I grabbed my book bag and closed my locker. Time to go kick some bad guy butt. I started home and because kids constantly split off in separate directions to go home I soon found myself walking alone down the empty street. I started to feel uneasy from the silence of the sidewalk so I reached into my backpack and pulled out my Iphone. I plugged in my ear buds and turned on some of my favorite music, instantly feeling better. Well, a bit better, but still I felt as if something bad was going on.

I looked both ways and was just taking a step into the street when a black SUV came out of nowhere and almost crashed straight into me, startling me. I leapt back to avoid being hit and tripped over the edge of the curb, hitting the ground hard. The car screeched to a stop and I waited a moment for the fog to clear from my mind and for some person to start babbling about how terribly sorry they are that I fell. Some drivers in Gotham can be so stupid.

Instead I was shocked when someone tackled me, after I had just stood up. The two of us fell back down to the ground again and I looked up wide-eyed at a man with a black mask on. Not this again! I was sick of these psychos trying to kidnap me. I don't know what it takes for criminals to get that they'll never get a chance to hurt me. Bruce or Batman in this case, always gets there before I'm hurt. Heck, if people knew I was Robin and that Bruce Wayne was Batman, then they'd never have the guts to even tease me.

I countered with a punch to a face and rolled out of the way. I jumped to my feet and prepared to dash off. I knew better than to engage in combat as Dick Grayson. If I fought too well, which my instincts would probably lead me to do, my identity as Robin would be compromised. I bolted but couldn't stop in time when someone stepped in front of me with a wooden plank. I crashed straight into the wood as they swung it towards me and fell down again. A different guy jumped on top of me and tied my wrists together.

Aw man, Bruce would kill me for this later. Not only would he kill me, but he'd probably make me stay home while he went after Scarecrow. He picked me up and threw me into the SUV. Another man was inside the car already so they blocked off my access to the doors on either side of the car. I mentally cussed.

"HEY" I yelled as they attempted to blindfold me. I hated not knowing where I was. That just wasn't fair. They both pulled out guns so I would stop moving, and I did. I've been through this a million times before. Both as Robin _and_ Dick. When I was in my Robin costume, I fought like a ninja, but Batman said the same thing every time I got kidnapped as Dick, "Don't aggravate them and go with whatever they tell you to until I get there."' Same old, same old.

Everything was black under the cloth and after about half an hour, I think, we finally stopped. They finally took off the blindfold when we were in a old warehouse. Again, an abandoned warehouse is too cliché. I was sick of it.

"So, how much longer till you all get your butts kicked?" I asked the people surrounding me with a playful smirk on my face. They didn't seem shocked at my boldness, not a single one of them, most people expected me to be scared out of my wits. I think something was different about these people. Almost a hint of a _familiar_ feeling. Familiar, that sounds right, but odd.

"That's not going to happen," The crowd parted and standing before me was Scarecrow himself. This was the only time where I was more panicked as Robin. When I was dealing with one of our major foes it was always worse in costume because they already hated me. He opened his mouth again and added one mere word, and that one word, made all the difference to me, "Robin."

* * *

He knew! Oh god he knew. He knows who I am now! This is bad, this is very, very, bad. I hope Batman's on his way, this could get ugly. I kept the panic off my face and formed a plan

I tried to give a confused look and asked, "Robin?" in the most innocent tone possible.

"Don't even try kid. I already saw you and Daddy bat's pathetic act. 'Bruce, don't die, Bruce'" he mocked. I flashed back to that night two months ago. I didn't know I had screamed that out loud. But I had been so, so scared. And it takes a lot to scare me. I frowned and looked down at my feet.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" He snapped. He slapped me hard across the face and I hadn't seen it coming so I almost lost my balance and fell again. He was normally rare to lose his temper with me. He also normally wasn't as demanding as this, "Keep him restrained and don't take your eyes off him." Scarecrow ordered. The two men on either side of me nodded and one grabbed my shoulders roughly. They pushed me to a dark corner and tied me down to a heavy metal chair that was bolted into the ground. I noticed something slightly different from most kidnappings with the Scarecrow though.

No fear toxin? That's new. What's the point of torturing me though? Bruce should be here any minute. Then this will all be over. I stopped right there. It's not that simple. He _knows _who I am now. If we send him back to Arkham he could tell everybody. It wasn't until then that everything made sense. Why he didn't bother to give me the fear toxin, why he had kidnapped me. He's trying to blackmail Batman. Batman saves me and goes after Scarecrow, Scarecrow tells the world who we are.

I was absolutely sure that Bruce had figured this out already. Scarecrow might as well have even straight out said, "I'm going to blackmail you." If Batman saves me, then me and Batman's lives will already be over. He'll tell everyone who we are. Citizens and criminals alike. I knew Bruce pretty well and I normally guessed what he was going to do correctly in most scenarios but here, I didn't have a clue what he was going to do.

Which could be worse? Leaving me in the hands of Scarecrow or losing the life that we have. If he were to save me, we would never be safe again. We'd have to run; Criminals and Police would be both trying to hunt us down. To catch us, to give us a piece of their minds. All I could do was sit here and wait. What would Bruce do? Either way, we lose.

It's just like a game of chess. We were the white side. We went first, we had the advantage. But we messed up and in a game of chess that can make all the difference. Checkmate.

* * *

**Yay! New Chapter! But i'm so mad that they put my Young Justice on another hiatus. I hate cartoon network.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am extremely sorry to say: I'm disowning this story. I really didn't want to do it, but I don't even know how to get out of this situation, even though I created it. I've checked all sorts of movies and video games, but i can't come up with a good idea. If you want to adopt this story please pm me. I'm truly sorry.**


	4. Complications

**Hi again! Thanks to the help of Fae Diamonde and 3DPhantom, I'm picking the story back up. I now have a sense of direction in where I'm planning to go with this story. So thanks for the help and support. This chapter is dedicated to Fae and Phantom**

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

I closed yet another file folder and checked the clock. Dick should be getting home soon, and Scarecrow was still on the loose. I have to admit, after we got separated last time, I felt like it might not be the best idea so bring Robin along on the mission this time. However, I knew that if I told him that, he would just get really mad at me then sneak out on his own and attempt to take down scarecrow by himself. I have no clue what it is about Dick that makes him believe that if I don't want him to come on a mission then he's done something wrong and has to redeem himself.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the clock hit 4 o'clock, and my shift ended. I gathered my supplies, said goodbye to the receptionist, and then took the elevator back down to the 1st level. Soon, I was back in my Ferrari and speeding my way home.

To avoid traffic, I decided to drive along the path that Dick normally took on his way home from school. That way, if I caught up to him, I could give him a ride home. Being the detective I am, I noticed something different. There were some new tire marks on the street. I slowed down slightly so I could rubberneck but stopped short suddenly.

There was a backpack lying on the ground. Right next to a smashed cell phone. I pulled over and rushed out of the car. I flipped the backpack over and stopped when I realized that it was exactly the same as Richard's. The cell phone had the Batman and Robin case as my son. On the edge of panic, I checked the backpack for the secret pocket Dick and I had installed and abruptly stood up when I found his robin costume stashed inside.

I swept up the backpack and cell phone and stormed back to my car. I don't blame Dick for getting kidnapped; he wasn't in costume and therefore knew his limits. No, I feel sorry for whoever kidnapped him because I'm about to break every single bone in their body. Back in the car, I reached for my phone to contact Gordon about his disappearance. I started dialing but was interrupted by another incoming call. Caller ID unknown, the phone read. I switched the button on my customized phone to track the number, but I soon realized that knowing where the kidnappers were holding Robin wouldn't help at all.

"Hello Mr. Wayne," the caller said slyly, "I assume that you've noticed that a certain boy has not arrived home yet?"

"Who is this? Where's my son? What do you want?" I demanded, pretending not to know who was making the ransom.

"I'm afraid you already know that. I don't want anything from you; I think the question is, 'What do you _not _want from _me_?' Now, if you want to save Robin, I suggest that you stay away from us or the entire world of criminals and cops will be after the heads of Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson," Before I had time to respond, Scarecrow cut the line off, leaving me in the dark. I slammed the cell phone shut and stepped on it to Wayne Manor. He knew. He knew and he had Robin. This complicates things. I can't just sweep in and save him. It'll take a lot more than that. For now, I'm going to have to settle with finding a plan for escaping this quagmire.

**Robin's POV**

I opened my eyes and frowned at the sight. I was still sitting in the same dark corner of the same dark warehouse. I uncomfortably wriggled my hands which were becoming sore from being behind my back for so long. There was a small pick and bird-a-rang hidden in my shoe, and I could undoubtedly reach it if I wanted to, but I knew it would not end well if I freed myself.

While it would be expected for Robin to have tools hidden in his shoes, it would be abnormal for Dick Grayson. If I could, I would just leave now, but the best option would be to just continue to keep up the clueless act. Confirming Scarecrow's accusations of my identity would mean there was no turning back. All I can do for now is buy time for Batman and I by trying to convince him that Dick Grayson and Robin are not the same people.

I can admit though, a change of scenery would be nice. Almost as if on cue, I picked up the sound of footsteps heading towards me. Scarecrow approached with a few henchmen.

"Great, are you ready to let me go now?" I sneered at him, "Or are you still trying to get your ransom money?"

"No ransom money," Scarecrow repeated. "As long as you're with us, we're ensured safety." I frowned and looked at the ground. It had been worth a shot. I plastered on a face of fake nervousness, trying to show as much emotion as possible. Every Gotham villain knows that Bats can't show their emotions, so that would just give me a helping push in getting out of here. The boss in front of me raised his hand slightly and made a signal to the thug next to him. The man walked around behind me and cut the bindings around my wrists. Another guy pulled out a gun, compelling me to stay still.

I kept my eyes on the tip of the gun and determined that it was aimed at my chest. "What's this for?" I demanded.

"Now that Daddy Bats is taken care of, we're moving to another spot," Scarecrow said.

With our Bat-paranoia, Batman and I had made a few plans for the possibility of our identities being revealed, but none of them involved me being held hostage. I wonder where Bruce was at this moment in time, and what he was doing. Was he looking for me? Was he working on a plan? Scarecrow said that

'Daddy Bats is taken care of,' Was Batman ok?

"Move out," Scarecrow ordered, snapping me out of my thoughts. As he walked past me, I smiled and immaturely stuck out my foot. To my obvious delight, Scarecrow fell and hit the ground hard.

"Not feeling the aster there?" I asked teasingly, giving a small cackle. Scarecrow was helped up by one of his henchmen and brushed himself off.

"That was a mistake, Boy Blunder."

I forced my laughter away and made my face turn serious again, "I told you, I'm not Robin, so quit acting like I am!" I yelled. Scarecrow turned around to face me and glared. He started to make a move to slap, but I saw it coming and ducked out of the way. The villain then tried again, but this time I used his momentum to kick him behind the knees.

He fell to the ground and while making sure to keep how well I was fighting at a low level, I knocked the gun out of the other criminal's hand and went to punch him. I was about to throw another punch when someone grabbed me in a choke-hold and clamped a damp cloth over my mouth.

It only took one breath to recognize it as chloroform, an organic compound that criminals often used to kill or incapacitate victims. Aware of how deadly it could be, I grabbed the man's hands and managed to get them off of my face. Too late. I started to feel dizzy and dropped to the ground, trying to stay conscious. A blurred foot came flying at my face, and everything turned black.

I slowly started to creep into consciousness, but soon wanted to go back to sleep. My head throbbed from the chloroform, and I felt sick to my stomach. My hands touched a rough surface, which I identified as concrete. I shifted them and found that they were once again bound together, but I think they had used metal handcuffs instead.

I stilled when I heard footsteps coming. "Hey Jason, your shift's up. My turn." A voice said.

"Good, I was starting to get really bored. Although I'm starting to wonder if the kid's still alive; He hasn't moved in two days. Are you sure using chloroform on a 14-year-old was a good idea, Harris?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. The spoiled brat was trying to escape, and I used the chloroform by instinct. I'm pretty sure that I didn't use a lethal amount though." Harris answered. I heard him move towards me, and two fingers lightly touched my neck. "Well, he's got a pulse. Why are you so concerned about this kid anyway?"

"I'm not! He's just not really much use to us if he's dead, right?" Jason said quickly. There was a long silence before he finally spoke again. "I'm going to go home for the night. I'll see you in the morning" Harris didn't reply, and I heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

After a brief pause, I heard some shifting and the radio turned on. After some tuning, it landed on a news channel.

"_This is Vicky Vale reporting live on 92.9 FM radio. In the past few days there have been quite a few changes over in Gotham City from the Dark Knight, to Gotham's White Knight. Stay tuned to find out."_ After a short ad, the news came back on the radio.

"_Police have been overwhelmed this week with crime rate rapidly increasing after the mysterious disappearance of Batman and Robin. Not to mention that Killer _

_Croc, Scarecrow, and Black Mask have all escaped from Arkham Asylum over the past month. The GCPD has had no luck so far in reining in these lunatics, and while there have been several sightings of Killer Croc and Black Mask, Scarecrow is nowhere to be seen. Some police officers are starting to become apprehensive about this villain's new approach to crime. Meanwhile, on the brighter side of the city, Richard Grayson, ward to billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, was reported missing late on Tuesday night. Soon, he was also confirmed to have been kidnapped. In a press conference this morning, Commissioner Gordon gave a statement regarding his absence, 'The GCPD has assigned our best team of detectives to investigate his disappearance, but we have not found any leads to his location yet.' The city is still not alone though; several different members of the justice league and their sidekicks have been spotted patrolling the city, trying to prevent the crime rate from rising any higher. Still, Citizens are advised to stay inside their homes and lock their doors until the city is once again at peace. But many people are wondering, was and will Gotham City ever be safe? And can these villains be brought to justice before more people are killed?"_

**Bruce's POV**

I glowered at Clark as he floated over to me. "Bruce, I brought you some food." He set down a plate of food and coffee on the table next to me. I merely glanced at him before going back to the monitor screen in front of me. "You've been on monitor duty for two days. You should take a break."

"No."

"Look, I know you're worried about Robin, we all are, but overworking yourself isn't going to save him. We need to be patient and follow the plan." I sighed and stood up. Without even answering, I stormed towards my room on the watchtower, slammed the door behind me, and locked it.

I stared at the clock and sat down on my bed. I might as well get some sleep. Part of the plan was that I couldn't be seen as Batman in Gotham, and I didn't have to report to the office for another 3 hours. _I'll find you Robin, I promise._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon, but my schedule is fillng up with school projects since summer starts in 5 weeks :D Please review, favorite, and follow. Robin wants you to :)**


End file.
